Mystery transformation
by Innosense
Summary: New love blossoms as 2 similar minded blonds strike on the same idea completely unaware that the other has.Edited and fixed.No longer messy.


Not just a game.

In 2 houses in Konoha 2 separate parties were being held.

In one all the boys were sitting around watching the chunin exam tapes from 10 years ago. In the other all the girls sat around styling each other's hair and passing around gossip.

The hosts of each party were sitting outside wondering what to do to help make the night more fun. When they both struck on the same idea.

The boys had just finished watching Naruto pound Kiba's ass into the ground. "I still can't believe he got me with that!" Kiba remarked, to which Neji replied "You and Naruto are so similar in battle,yet so different at the same time." Irked Kiba replied "You're one to talk .He nailed you with a lousy trick that I would've seen straight through." Neji thought for a second before replying "And in doing so he set me free." Puzzled he was about to put in the next tape when Naruto burst in the room…

The girls were enjoying their gossip. "Ohh I can't believe you two got together Temari. I never thought he would go for someone like you." Temari replied "Well you'd be surprised. I know I was when I heard Hinata got with Kiba instead of Naruto. And you are lucky to have scored Sasuke Sakura." The pink haired kunoichi giggled and turned to a brown haired girl "So who have you got your eyes on Tenten?" The brown haired girl blushed and laughed. "You'll find out soon enough. Unlike you girls I want mine to spread **by** gossip rather than be expected." Hinata sighed before looking around "H-hey has anyone seen Ino?" Everyone present in the room looked around confused before Sakura asked "Yeah where is she?We are having the party in _** her **_house after all. Besides if we tell our crushes then she has to as well." Almost as if summoned by her words Ino opened the door and walked in smiling a mischievous smile…

Just as the guys were settling down after Naruto scared them half to death with his entrance he said something that made them jump 5 feet in the air. "Lets do mystery transformations!" He yelled excitedly.

Just as the girls began to bombard her with questions Ino said "Hey ya know what'd be fun?" She asked with a giggle. "No,what?" Temari asked. Ino giggled evilly before saying "Lets play mystery transformation."

The quiet night was shattered as from across the village everyone heard two groups, one male, the other female, shout **WHAT!** At the tops of their lungs.

Naruto and Ino immediately set about calming down their guests before explaining the rules.

"Alright" Naruto said "Here's how it works" "Everyone clears their minds and starts a transformation" Ino explained "After that has been done the first girl that pops into your head you transform into." Naruto said. "It's said to show who you really love." Ino said with a smile.

All at once both groups began to think _'this could be fun. Iwonder wh I'll transform into?' _The girls stood up and readied themselves. As did the boys. "All right on the count of three oh and one more thing. Host goes last. ready?"Naruto and Ino asked in unknowing unison. "One." Everyone cleared their mind. "Two" Set their chakra. "Three!" _Poof! _Everyone transformed at once. As the smoke cleared everyone admitted that aside from a few surprises by the people who came from Suna to visit there really wasn't much to be surprised about. Naruto's little house batch consisted of Kiba, Neji, Bushy Brow, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara and Kankuro while Ino had Sakura, Tenten, Temari and Hinata over at her place.

Naruto looked over his apartment noticing that pretty much everyone had turned into who he expected them to. Kiba had transformed into Hinata, Sasuke into Sakura, Shikamaru into Temari, Rock Lee into Sakura, Neji into Tenten. Gaara and Kankuro had surprised him as Gaara had turned into Hinata as well and Kankuro was Tenten.

'_Scary' _He thought.

Meanwhile at Ino's more of the same. Sakura into Sasuke, Temari into Shikamaru, Hinata into Kiba and Tenten into Neji.

"Your turn Naruto." Kiba said."Alright, alright. Feel free to make wagers on who I'll turn into."After bets were placed they turned to Naruto who promptly transformed. After the smoke fell everyone's jaws dropped to the floor in disbelief. "Who knew he liked **her**?' Kiba asked "I did not expect that." Replied Neji. As everyone else just stared to stunned to talk.

"Come on Ino It's your turn" Sakura needled."Okay. By the way Sakura if you and the others want to make bets go ahead in won't stop you."Again everyone place their bets and watched as Ino transformed. Once the smoke cleared everyone present simply stared in disbelief. Hinata eventually fell flat on her back as Temari just stood there and smirked."Yes I won!"Temari yelled."Pay up Pinkie. You too Cinnamon bun. I'll needle Bluey there when she wakes up."

Right then and there everyone in both groups started laughing. And as luck would have it Naruto and Ino are across the street from each other so Naruto pokes his head out the window as Ino does at the same time both yelling "**WILL YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN?**" Before opening there eyes and staring at themselves looking back at them they both shut the window and blushed causing everyone to laugh harder. Naruto ran outside to get away as Ino did the same and they ended up running smack into each other. Of course seeing this everyone laughed even harder as the two of them ran off in the same direction. After they finished laughing everyone walked out and headed home. Eveyone but Gaara and Temari looked a little downtrodden that they lost the bet. No one bothered to release the transformation except Gaara, Kankuro and Lee as everyone else walked out, found themselves and disappeared into the night.

Naruto and Ino were out in the center of town with each other. They had since transformed back into themselves and were sitting there yelling at each other back and forth the same questions where yelled. **"WHY DID YOU TRANSFORM INTO ME?" "I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION" **Eventually they both answered at the same time. **"WE WERE PLAYING MYSTERY TRANSFORMATION OKAY?" **Upon hearing the other side say this they both realized that well it had all been a simple misunderstanding _'but was it?' _Naruto thought. _'we both blushed upon seeing ourselves in the others window. maybe we are meant for each other.'_"While he was thinking this Ino was asking the exact same question out loud. When she finished and noticed that he was off in thought she sighed before asking "Naruto? Did you hear a single word I just sai-"She couldn't finish because Naruto gathered her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. To her own surprise Ino found herself kissing him back. Answering Naruto's unvoiced and Ino's voiced question, yes they were right for each other. From that moment on they became one of most respected couples in Konoha right in front of Sakura and Sasuke.


End file.
